Goodbye my Love
by Hogwarts-student94
Summary: Just a simple Story about a Break up and maybe finding a new love. I forgot to write that Alex and Justin are NOT related! Sorry,if Summary sucks!


**Fresh written from my fingers! xD**** Hope you're enjoy it guys! x)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

_**Goodbye**_

**  
I can honestly say  
You've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up toda**y

It was just a week ago, he broke up with her on their second monthsary. She still doesn't know why because he didn't tell her yet.  
But he asked her to be friends instead of having an I-hate-you-asshole-relationship. She agreed but told him that it could take time to get over the pain.  
Since then she kept thinking about him, she even had a picture of him in her wallet and when she looks at it sometimes, she thinks about the old times with him again …

**I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind**

_"Hey Alex! I got a little present for you", he said to her. "Yeah? Show me, show me! pleaaasse? ", she said and pouted. "Okey, okey. Here", and handed her the present.  
It was a white, fluffy dog, who held a heart, which says "I love you".  
"Awww. I love it! Thank you!", she said to and kissed him. "No Probs. Always for you, babe", he hugged her and kissed her on the forehead.  
"Hey. Dance with me", he said and stretches his hand out. Alex laughed, took his hand and said, "But there's no music"  
"Imagine it in your head", and he winked at her. And so they started to dance. They even danced, as it started to rain.  
And they kissed in the rain …_

**I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things  
I remember 'till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
A memory I want to forget  
Is goodbye**

It was Friday and she didn't want to go to school because she had to face him then, but then, she don't why, she just had a strange feeling, she changed her mind.  
Alex could ignore him the whole day, so it wouldn't be awkward for her.

And to her surprise, her plan did work, well, until now …

She ran into him. "Oh, sorry. Hey, Alex! How are you?", he asked her. "Uhmm…hey Justin. I gotta go. Bye!".  
And then she ran home and straight to her room. Once she was in her room, she closed the door behind her. Alex fell on her bed and fell fast asleep.

**I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears I sang along  
I picked up the phone and than  
Put it down  
'cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind**

The next morning she woke up earlier than she usually did, because she heard their song.

**I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things  
I remember 'till I cry  
**

Alex felt suddenly tears in her eyes as she sang along with the song. Once the song finished she wiped her tears away and picked up her cell phone and she wanted dial his number but then she felt tears stinging in her eyes again and put her phone down.

Why would she call him? She didn't know. What would they talk about? She didn't know it either.  
Well… on the one hand, they both agreed to be friends, so it would be "normal" to call him, but on the other hand, it just felt strange.

Later that day (AN: It was Saturday, Just wanna remember you guys x3) Alex was on her laptop. She already did her homework and she was alone at home.  
Her parents went shopping with Max because he got his first A+ on a test (AN: Yea I know xD) She was chatting with Harper.

(AN: Alex is xoxoNaturallyLuv3r and Harper is CrazyChikita16, sorry if they're bad usernames, send me a review if you have a better ones for it. It's just I was listening to Selena Gomez's "Naturally" at that moment.)

**But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
A memory I want to forget**

CrazyChikita16 says: You should get over him. Find a new guy! Girl, there are plenty of guys out there! ;) And didn't you notice that new guy totally checked you out and he even just came yesterday to us! Damn he's hot! x)  
xoxoNaturallyLuv3r says: *Sigh* -.- Dunno… maybe you're right :) And he really did? *drool* He's soo hot! Well I talked to him once x)

CrazyChikita16 says: OMGosh! O.o Why didn't you tell me? xP  
xoxoNaturallyLuv3r says: I forgot it! . Sorry! Well…I'm going to see him again, for sure, Mr. Laritate asked me to show him the school for the WHOLE week :)) hahaha…I'm so happy!

CrazyChikita16 says: Hahaha xD You're going to see him and when you two talk to each other…hahaha you're goin to have a heart attack xP  
xoxoNaturallyLuv3r says: Hahaha…Shut up! xP You're just jealous, because I'm going to show him the school and I can be near him too xD Well…

CrazyChikita16 says: xD Well…what?  
xoxoNaturallyLuv3r says: Well…I hope that he will ask me out someday x))

CrazyChikita16 says: Awww…xP  
xoxoNaturallyLuv3r says: x)) Hey…brb. Someone's calling me

CrazyChikita16 says: Ok ;)

**Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ring tone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say**

Alex put her laptop aside and picked up her phone. "Hello?" "Hey, Alex. It's me." Sheet, it was her ex, Damn him, one minute she was in heaven, floating on a cloud and then the next minute she was falling down.  
"Justin. What's up?", she asked nervously. "Uhmm. Well I wanted to ask you something…" "Ask me but hurry up. I'm chatting with Harper right now"  
"Ok. It only going to take a few minutes", Justin said. "Okey…" she said and then became silent.  
"Puh. Ok. Where do I start...Uhmm…do you still having those old memories of us too? How we danced in the rain one time? Even without music? And then our kisses? Do you still feel my lips…too?" Alex was speechless. Justin had gone through the same way like her? Maybe he had still the same feelings like her?  
No! She told Harper and herself to move on. And the new guy is maybe just perfect for her! Alex felt tears stinging in her eyes. "Uhmm…yea? You too? I thought you moved on?"

**You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
**  
Justin sighed loudly into the phone. "I thought it too but yea…". Her tears were flowing by now. "What are you gonna do about it?" "Dunno…Uhmm…maybe... do you wanna try it again?"  
She feels that he's crying too. Maybe he's scared about her answer. But she had to tell him the truth. "Uhmm …No, I'm sorry, Justin. It's not because of you. It's just…my mind told me that I still have those feelings for you but…", Alex trailed off. "But what?", Justin asked curious.  
"But my heart already moved on and it found a new place, I think. I really am sorry, Justin. But let's stay friends ok?". Hopefully he would say yes.  
Alex heard Justin sighing into the phone again. "Oh. It's ok to stay friends but if you're having a new guy and he's going to break your heart, I'm going to break his face".  
Alex laughed at this. "Lol. Ok. Hey, I gotta go. See ya on Monday" Justin chuckled, "Ok. See you then". She put her phone on her bedside and went back to her laptop.

**You remember those simple things  
We talked 'till we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one that you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye**

xoxoNaturallyLuv3r says: Hey. I'm back! ;)  
CrazyChikita16 says: WB! :))

xoxoNaturallyLuv3r says: OMG!. Guess what! Justin, and yes my ex xD, called me! xP  
CrazyChikita16 says: Whuaat?!? Why?! Tell me everything!

xoxoNaturallyLuv3r says: Ok. Ok . Just chill! xD Well… he called me and I was like WTF?! And he felt like I did the past days…O.o  
And now comes the best. Don't fall off your seat! xD He asked me if we wanna get together again… .  
CrazyChikita16 says: WHAT?!? Whatcha say??

xoxoNaturallyLuv3r says: I told him that I'm sorry and that we should be just to be friends, because my heart moved on…I think so.  
And he said he would punch any guy in their face if they would dare to hurt me… .  
CrazyChikita16 says: Wooaah O.o It's the new guy right?  
xoxoNaturallyLuv3r says: Yea but I'm not sure. But I hope he's the right one! :))

CrazyChikita16 says: x) Hey. gtg. See ya on Monday, Alex! Gudnight! x3  
xoxoNaturallyLuv3r says: Okeey x) Gudnight Harper! See ya then!

**Saying goodbye  
Oh, Goodbye**

Alex logged off, put her laptop aside and went to bed. She fell fast asleep with dreams of a certain guy…

* * *

Hey guys! ;) Please review it! ^.^

Thx for reading my first Story, after a very long time (+It's my first in 2010!yaay!) x3

Maybe I'll write Sequel to this Story because of Alex's new crush and who that new guy really is, you know. x))

Love you all,

xoxo Kaycee


End file.
